Sheeva's Enlightenment
by RainbowTea
Summary: Young 15 year-old Sheeva is told that her father left Hoenn for work. Quickly she realizes that something is wrong, very wrong, and she decides that she's going to go find him herself! This is her adventure as she makes new friends (and enemies) as she not only discovers things about her self, but things about her father too. Rated teen for cursing and violence in the future.
1. Chapter 1

I yawn and slowly open my eyes just to quickly shut them again to shield them from the incoming morning sunlight from a crack in the blinds. I glance over at the clock, 7:14am. I sigh, _At least it's not a school day. _With another yawn and a stretch I get out of bed and get dressed, the T.V softly playing in the background. "So Ash," the reporter on the bright screen starts "How do you feel about beating Team Rocket yet again and utterly saving the world from its demise?" "Well, it was all thanks to Pikachu here of course! All in a days work right Pikachu?" I quickly turn off the T.V right before the little yellow mouse Pokémon begins to answer the question. "Ash Ash Ash." I say to myself "Who cares?! Just another famous twelve year old!" I bitterly head down the steps to be greeted by the family slowbro, Kaus. I pat the large dopey creature on the head as I quickly walk by to get to the kitchen. "Hey dad I- oh." A steaming breakfast that consisted of pancakes and tauros bacon was already on the table. I sat down and began to eat when Kaus comes over with a note. He hands it over to me and while I'm reading, steals a piece of bacon from the table. "My, dearest daughter Sheeva," I read aloud "I have to go back to work in the Orange Islands. I know it's a long ways from Hoenn but I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, but it was an emergency. I left you some money on the counter and Kaus has a gift for you, but remember that I love you honey and take care."I slam the fork down on the table "**WHAT?!**" I yell "The Orange Islands?!" I skim through the letter one more time to be sure that what I read was true, that Dad left. I turn around, there was indeed around 150 dollars on the counter and a small box wrapped and bound with red ribbon. "No…no no no! This can't be happening! Dad couldn't have just…just…left me!" Tears begin to form in my eyes and I begin to feel dizzy from confusion. "Okay I have to remain calm. Just have to remain calm. Orange Islands? Okay don't know where that is. Dad leaving for work? He hasn't worked in months. Not saying good bye? No not like him at all, he's waken me up at 5:00am before to tell me that his favorite Pokémon was Ponyta." I look over at Kaus who meets my eyes with an unblinking stare. "Well what do you think of all this huh?!" I shout at him. "Ssslow?" He cocks his head. "No. This has to be some stupid joke. I mean, who could have made breakfast?! If it was an emergency he wouldn't of had time!" Kaus smiles and points at the food on the table and then points back at himself "Slow bro slow brow!" Oh. He made breakfast. I put my hands on my face and begin to cry. Kaus frowns and puts a large, pink, clawed, fore-paw on my shoulder. "Bro?" He goes over to the counter and puts the wrapped gift in front of me. I look up and wipe my eyes. I sniffle and take the package in both hands. It's slightly heavy, but feels fragile so I decide not to shake it. I slowly begin to unwrap it, first starting with the crimson ribbon and then start to tear at the rest, sending shiny purple wrapping paper glittering to the floor. I open the cardboard box to reveal a large pink and white Pokémon egg. "It's a slowpoke egg." I announce dimly, though my attitude seems to go over Kaus' head as he claps upon my discovery. I smile slightly and hug the cheery slowbro. "Thanks Kaus, that's very sweet of you." I finish the rest of breakfast with nothing else on my mind other than Dad.

It's around 5:49 when I eat dinner and I unhappily sit looking at my new egg. It's a bright pale pink color with tan and white markings, clearly the egg of a slowpoke. I wonder to myself whose egg Kaus had to steal considering he is a solitary male slowbro and it couldn't have been his. "Kaus," The slowbro looks up from whatever is was doing and turns to face me."I think something wrong. With dad I mean. Something definitely wrong and I don't like it. He wouldn't leave like this…. I know he wouldn't. It's not like him." I frown slightly as I notice Kaus' attention going to the window "I've been thinking alot about this whole situation…and I think tomorrow morning I'm going to leave for the Orange Islands. I need to find dad. I need to figure out what's going on." Kaus' full attention is on the window now "Kaus! I'm serious! I was going to leave you in Mrs. Wanda's care, you know our neighbor? You're too old to fight anymore and I know she likes you and she'll take great care of you while I'm gone. But I wanted to know if that was alright with you." Kaus turns to me and smiles "Slow! Bro!" So it's settled then. I begin my adventure to the Orange Islands tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh don't worry about Kaus, I'll take great care of him. He'll be great company!" Mrs. Wanda exclaims. She an elderly woman and her husband's in the hospital so I think that it's a great idea leaving Kaus with her. She could use a friend in these hard times.

"I'm glad to hear that Mrs. Wanda. I'll try and be back as soon as possible to pick him back up." I smile and hug Mrs. Wanda and go to hug Kaus but he quickly turns away. It did take awhile to get him over here, but I thought he'd be over it by now. At first he hid, though it wasn't hard to find a 5'4" pink slowbro in your house and I lured him the rest of the way here with bacon. I patted his head, "Sorry about this Kaus, but I'll be back soon okay?" Kaus crossed his arms and held up his head pretending not to hear me. _Two can play at this game. _I ignored him back. "Bye Mrs. Wanda, thanks again!" She smiles and waves goodbye and shuts the door. I look up at her house, it's small like ours, but with red shutters instead of blue. I remember when Dad had to leave for work for weeks at a time and I'd stay with Mrs. Wanda. She'd bake me cookies and we would draw together….but I have to keep reminding myself that I'll be back. _I will be back right?_ Backpack in hand; I head off through my hometown, Slateport City, until I reach Route 110. _I guess there's no going back now…_

This is the first time I've ever been outside the city boarders. Ever. So it wasn't a surprise when every rustle in the grass or the trees made me jump, squeal, or freeze. I look up through the thick canopy of leaves and notice that the sun is starting to set. It feels like I've been walking for years! Sighing, I scout out a clearing to set up camp. _Ah! The perfect place! _Right by a small pond, I open my backpack. In it I've brought with me a sleeping bag, a box of matches, seven empty pokeballs, some sandwiches, water, a map, and my Slowpoke egg. I gather some dried grass and thin branches and put them in a little pile in the middle of a circle of small rocks. I strike the match on the box and accidentally inhale some of the smoke and begin to cough. I throw the match in the pile and it immediately goes out. I strike another one, being careful of the smoke this time, and throw it into the pile again. I try to blow on the match to help it to catch, but after a few minutes it goes out and I give up. Twinkling stars are beginning to appear in the quickly darkening sky as I eat one of the sandwiches I packed. The cries of a mightyena can be heard in the distance. _Oh please don't let a mightyena come near me, not now. I'm too tired to deal with one of them. _I finish my light dinner and snuggle up as best as I can in the navy blue sleeping bag. It's warm, but it'd be better if there was a fire too. I hug the Slowpoke egg tight against my skin to try and keep it as warm as possible. The cries of multiple Pokémon ring out into the frosty night air, whish is just another reminder that I've probably left home for good and it also isn't helping the fact that I'm trying to fall asleep. I close my eyes and try to imagine the Orange Islands.

I awoke with a start, my body violently shivering from the cold. I have **NEVER** felt this cold in my life before, and it didn't feel good. I looked around, my breath causing the night air to fog into little smoke spumes around my mouth. The stars were still in the sky, and it would be pitch black if it weren't for the glowing full moon. The pond was slightly frozen over, which is a good, clear, sign that I shouldn't be sleeping outside right now. I froze for a second, thinking I heard some rustling from behind me.

"Hey Sweetstuff," I heard a voice say, "Don't move."


End file.
